Taeyeon
| birth_place = Jeonju, North Jeolla, South Korea | occupation = Singer | group_debut = August 5, 2007 (SNSD) April 29, 2012 (TTS) September 5, 2018 (Oh!GG) | solo_debut = October 7, 2015 (South Korea) May 13, 2019 (Japan) | years = 2007–present | height = 157 cm | weight = 45.5 kg | agency = SM Entertainment | partner = Baekhyun (2014–2015) | associated = Girls' Generation Girls' Generation-TTS Girls' Generation-Oh!GG | website = KR: JP: | sns = }} Taeyeon (태연) is a South Korean singer under SM Entertainment. She is the leader of the girl group Girls' Generation and a member of its sub-units Girls' Generation-TTS and Girls' Generation-Oh!GG. She made her solo debut on October 7, 2015 with her first mini album I. Personal life Relationship On June 19, 2014, local news source Dispatch reported that she and Baekhyun of EXO were dating and it was confirmed by SM Entertainment later.Soompi: EXO’s Baekhyun and Girls' Generation's Taeyeon Confirmed They Are Dating In September 2015, they reportedly broken up due to busy schedule of both sides.Soompi: EXO’s Baekhyun and Girls' Generation's Taeyeon Confirmed To Have Broken Up Health On June 16, 2019, Girls' Generation's Taeyeon answered fan questions on Instagram Stories and opened up about her recent struggles with her mental health and coping with depression.Soompi: "Girls’ Generation’s Taeyeon Shares Recent Struggles With Depression" Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * My Voice (2017) ** My Voice (Deluxe Edition) (2017) * Purpose (2019) ** Purpose (2020) Special albums * This Christmas – Winter is Coming (2017) Mini albums * I (2015) * Why (2016) * Something New (2018) Digital singles * "Rain" (2016) * "11:11" (2016) * "Four Seasons" (2019) Collaborations * "Like a Star" (with The One) (2010) * "Different" (with Kim Bum Soo) (2011) * "Thank You Band" (with Kyuhyun of SUPER JUNIOR) (2016) * "Page 0" (with MeloMance) (2018) * "Monthly Project 2019 May Yoon Jong Shin with Taeyeon" (2019) Features * The One - "You Bring Me Joy (Part 2)" (2004) * Amber - "Shake that Brass" (2015) * Yim Jae Beom - "Scars Deeper Than Love" (2015) * Verbal Jint - "If the World Was a Perfect Place" (2015) * Crush - "Don't Forget" (2016) * Jonghyun - "Lonely" (2017) * Chancellor - "Angel" (2019) OSTs *"Hong Gil Dong OST" ("If") (2008) *"Beethoven Virus OST" ("Can You Hear Me...") (2008) *"Heading to the Ground OST" ("It is Love" with Sunny) (2009) *"Athena OST" ("I Love You") (2010) *"The King 2 Hearts OST Part.1" ("Missing You Like Crazy") (2012) *"To the Beautiful You OST" ("Closer") (2012) *"That Winter, the Wind Blows OST Part.5" ("Only One") (2013) *"Mr. Go OST" ("Bye") (2013) *"Mimi OST" ("Breath" with Jonghyun of SHINee) (2014) *"You're All Surrounded OST Part.2" ("Love, That One Word") (2014) *"Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo OST Part.5" ("All With You") (2016) * "Hotel Del Luna OST Part.3" (2019) * "Into The Unknown (Korean Version)" ("Disney's Frozen II") (2019) 'Japanese' Mini albums * Voice (2019) Digital singles * "Stay" (2018) * "I Do" (2019) OSTs *"Final Life OST" ("Rescue Me") (2017) Filmography Music shows *''Show! Music Core'' (MBC, 2012-2013) - MC (with Tiffany & Seohyun) Concerts * The Agit: Taeyeon's 'Very Special Day' (2015) * Taeyeon, Butterfly Kiss (2016) * The Magic of Christmas Time (2017) Showcase tours * Taeyeon -Japan Show Case Tour 2018- (2018) Concert tours * Persona (2017) * 's... Taeyeon Concert (2018–2019) * Taeyeon Japan Tour 2019 ~Signal~ (2019) * Taeyeon Concert - The Unseen (2020) Endorsements * A-Solution (with Tiffany) (2008-2010) * Nature Republic (2013-2016) * B-Ing Collagen (2013-2014) * Jeju Samdasoo (with Kyuhyun) (2016) * Sword and Magic (2016) * Banila Co (2016-2018) * Paris Baguette (2017) * Gelato Factory (2018) * Déesse Color Contact Lenses (2018) * Gelato Factory (2019) * Hyundai Haesang Direct Car Insurance (2019) Gallery References Official links * Website: Korean / Japanese * Instagram es:Taeyeon Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists Category:2015 debuts Category:Girls' Generation Category:Girls' Generation-TTS Category:Girls' Generation-Oh!GG Category:SM Entertainment Category:Taeyeon